New chromosome types are being synthesized in Drosophila. These are primarily compounds in which whole chromosomes are attached to each other. Because of their unusual structure, they exhibit a number of peculiarities, of behavior in meiosis and mitosis, which are being investigated. In addition, such unusual chromosomes are valuable tools for investigators working on other kinds of genetic and developmental problems.